


Geralt/Dettlaff [NSFW ART]

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: Witcher Fanart [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Spanking, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: Tumblr has banned NSFW art, so onto AO3 it goes!





	1. Rough [rough sex, hair pulling, bites and scratches]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've tried to make titles fairly descriptive to make choosing what art you want to view easier. If you have any suggestions for description I should add, let me know in a comment!


	2. Softly [kissing, neck biting, holding up, anal sex]




	3. Lick [bestial form, biting, licking]




	4. Discipline [spanking]




	5. Join me [bath sex, hand job, lip licking]




End file.
